Lua the Skeleton
Note: This is the present day version of Lua, also known as Punk!Lua. If you wanted to see the OG Lua please go to Past!Lua. Description Lua is the daughter of Lucario the Skeleton. She is a rambunctious rowdy pre-teen. She enjoys bullying younger children to let put her frustrations about her own life. She also enjoys taking part in dangerous activites, such as drug use and sexual conduct with strangers. Despite all of this, Luca does nothing, leaving the responsibility of Lua to Syrana. Personality Lua is very rude and brutish, and is quick to anger. She has a bit of a sadist side, picking on small animals and younger kids. Although she talks big and does horrid things like drugs, assult, sex for money (or more drugs) etc. She can be seen slipping out of her punk persona and back into a more innocent personality. Appearance Lua looks alot like her mother, Luca with grey and white fur. But the mask pattern on her face is more akin to goggles. Her aura lobes are also to her sides like floppy dog ears, and not on the back of her head. The number has also been reduced from 4 to 2 to reflect this. Lua has started wearing a black hoodie with a skull on it's chest, and a tight fitting pair of dark grey sweats. Her neon green bandana is now worn on her head, not her neck. She has turned off her right eye in an attempt to look more edgy, but she can forget to do it somedays. Because of this, she's developed a blind spot in her right eye. Lua's skeletail only has two segments, with the second being more like a hook than the iconic triangle end most skele-carios posess. When Alive When Lua was alive, she trusted and loved Luca as any daughter would her mother. But due to Luca's indifference once they died, it has created a serious rift between them that may not mend anytime soon. Plot In the grand scope of the entire VIC Lua actually does not affect it that much. But in more serious stories, Lua's death at the hands of an enemy can be a serious drive for Luca to take real action. Relationships Luca: Lua despises Luca with every cell in her body. She thinks of them as abusive, idiotic, lazy, perverted, alcoholic, and selfish. They arent exactly wrong. Sunny: Lua hates Sunny, not as much as Luca but still alot. She thinks of him as a cry baby, and often bullies him anytime the two are together. She will often assult him when he's distracted, and will ignore his pleas for solitude. Punk!Echo: Punk!Echo seems to be one of Lua's few friends, the both of them being young delinquents who hate authoritarian figures. It has been hinted strongly that Lua harbors feelings for Punk!Echo, but she will dismiss this at every opportunity by calling everyone except herself a homo. Hunter: Hunter has been appointed by Syrana to act as a big brother figure of sorts. Hunter will often tag along with Lua when she's out doing edgy teen stuff. He will buy her drinks at local bars, just so she'll stay where he can see her and not off in some dark alleyway. Syrana: Syrana has taken the responsibility as Lua's step in mother because of Luca's inability to take care of anything except a plant. Syrana puts up with Lua's edginess and still accepts her with warm loving arms, much to the confusion of the rebellious riolu. Null: Lua does not trust Null in the slightest, and often tries to avoid any extended contact with her. Poppy: Lua hates Poppy, as expected. She's angry that her mother somehow treats a literal plant better than her own daughter. It dosent help that Poppy often tries to swallow Lua whole when she is'nt looking. Trivia * Lua was actually made as a love child in a past shipping roleplay. But this has since been deemed as uncanon. * This in-turn asks the question of who Lua's father is, and Luca's potential lover. * These questions have zero indications towards any answers comming in the foreseeable future. Gallery Category:Lua Category:Skeleton Category:Undead Category:Riolu Category:Loli